Leap Of Faith
by Neata Skeeter
Summary: Well...i'm feeling kinda sorry for the lack of CA ness in my Plot Thickens fic...so here's a fluffy fic for all you CA ers. Its an all dialogue piece. Please R&R.Thanks


A/N- okay...this is a one off thing...I just felt like I owed the world of Angel a piece of C/A fluffiness seeing as how my 1^st fic is completely the opposite. All in dialogue. No muss no fuss. You gotta review though...  
  
Dedication- to all C/A ers  
  
Disclaimer- The usual drill...  
  
****************************  
  
"Angel... are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine....Honest."  
  
"I didn't mean to do that..."  
  
"Then why are you laughing?"  
  
"Because its funny."  
  
"How is dropping a giant book on my head funny?"  
  
"It just is...I mean...I'm imagining you with little tweety birds flapping around your head...I think its kinda funny Okay?"  
  
"Look, you got what you were looking for, now get down."  
  
"Okay, okay...sheesh..........Uh...Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm stuck."  
  
"What do you mean `stuck' ? You were happily throwing books around before."  
  
"Yeah...but now I can't get down."  
  
"Cordy, it's a step ladder. You're like, what? Less than 3 feet off the ground?"  
  
"Stop laughing at me and help me down!"  
  
"I can't believe this...you can run around with the others and I, all over rooftops and high buildings and cliff edges and things, but a *step ladder* you're afraid of..."  
  
"Angel!"  
  
"Alright...fine...here, bend down a little and wrap your arm around my neck...yeah, like that....and then hop into my arms..."  
  
"I don't `hop'."  
  
"Cordy."  
  
"Oh, fine...Hey, we look just like a newlywed couple...you know, the groom carrying the bride over the threshold..."  
  
"*sigh*...alright...there you go...back on the ground again."  
  
"Angel...what's wrong? What did I say?"  
  
"Hmm? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, before you were smiling and joking and now you're back to being Mr Brood or Mr Vacant...or both. I can see it in your eyes....Are you gonna tell me or not?"  
  
"Preferably not."  
  
"Angel...Last time you tried the whole `I'm keeping my feelings to myself' routine, you went, well, you went bad...You've gotta learn to open up. Tell me how you feel. You're my family...I love you and I can't stand seeing you all sad..."  
  
"Do you really want to know what's bugging me?......The fact that I can never be with the woman I love. The fact that every time I see her, I'm filled with so much longing and so much desire that I can barely keep myself in check...so my heart just about breaks when I know she doesn't realise it. The fact that she doesn't even *know* the feelings that I have for her. You said that we looked like a newlywed couple...well, I'm never going to have that...*That's* what's eating me up inside."  
  
"Oh...Angel...I'm sorry...I know that you still feel like you owe her something `cos you weren't there to save her, but Buffy-"  
  
"Cordy...It's not Buffy."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Haven't I made it blatantly obvious? Cordelia... I'm in love with *you*."  
  
"You're *what*?...Angel, this is no time for cracking jokes...Oh, god...you're...are you crying?...You're Serious...Oh, god...no, don't go...please...We need to talk about this! Turn around and get your broody butt back in here this second!............"  
  
"I'm sorry...I-I shouldn't have said anything..."  
  
"Did you even stop to think of how I might feel about this?!"  
  
"That's just it, I told you that I know that we can never be together...And I know that you don't love me the same way...I shouldn't have said anyth-............"  
  
"............There."  
  
"You just *kissed* me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But I thought-"  
  
"You thought wrong, Angel. I love you too... I've been too scared to admit it...I mean, it'd never work...but, I can't help but want to try anyway...I had no idea that you'd even think of me that way, so I kept it to myself...I know I should have told you, but its embarrassing. I mean, I didn't want to wreck our friendship over what I first thought was a stupid crush...but it got more serious and I tried to ignore it...but that didn't work for long...I was just too scared to take a chance..."  
  
"So was I...huh...you'd think that at 247 years old I'd be willing to take a leap of faith or something............Uh...you can stop pacing now...you'll wear a ditch in the floor or something like that..."  
  
"Sorry...I was just a little...well...I don't know I can't describe it...",  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
".........So where do we go from here?"  
  
"Truthfully Cordy, I can't tell you. I don't know and all I want to do is be with you. I don't care how...I just want an *us*."  
  
"Then an *us* there'll be...................Angel?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Did you know how comfortable your chest is...to lean on like this, I mean?"  
  
"Uh...no...that's a new one. But...I like having you resting there."  
  
"Thankyou...........Uh...Angel?"  
  
"Yes Cordy?"  
  
"What about your curse?"  
  
"I...I have an *idea* with that one...it involves the Oracles and a soul binding proposal..."  
  
"Oh...I see...What time do The Oracles close again?"  
  
*~*~*~The End~*~*~*  
  
or is it??? ^_^  
  
*******************************  
  
A/N- like I said...a piece of fluff... but I just had to get it out there...really...I know its probably been done before, but I couldn't help it...I don't think I'll write a continuation, though...unless you want it. Either way...please review... Ta. 


End file.
